Tsubasa Revision Chronicles
by AnimeFantasy101
Summary: My take on TRC! New character backgrounds, new plotline, and more! Pairings: KuroXFay, SakuXSyao People from different worlds get pulled away from their homes and are on a journey to get back, though for some to get away. Coincidence? I think not.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

"I know you don't like to be alone." The tall man with long black hair walked over to the outside of the cell, gripping one of the bars. "After all, I raised you and that other miscreant. You two just can't be trusted together. Luckily for her she escaped before I got a hold of her. I'm sure she had help though, right?" He looked in the corner where his prisoner sat leaning up against the wall staring back with hatred in his eyes. "Shame. I always liked you the best--your other always had too much spirit and was disobedient. You never had any free will of your own…until recently." He smiled wickedly. "Now for your punishment." The man opened up the cell. "Come with me."

_**~&~**_

"Syaoran-kun!" Called a worried voice from inside the stone ruins of Clow Country.

"Sakura-hime?" Replied the boy 'Syaoran' and took off running into the ruins to his beloved princess. He and 'Sakura' were off walking around the palace trying to avoid being seen by guards when the young princess walked into the ancient stone ruins that stood on the outside of the city to explore. "Are you alright?" he asked once he approached the light brown haired girl. She shook her head.

"Something's wrong," she replied, her head hanging low.

"What?" Syaoran asked, walking up to the princess.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen…something bad." Syaoran noticed that her big emerald eyes were filling up with tears. He didn't know what to do though.

"Come on hime, we should get you home." He said. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and a bright pink hole appeared in the center of the ruins, fading into black.

"Wah..!" Sakura yelled as her and Syaoran toppled over.

"Sakura-hime, are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he crawled over to the princess.

"Something's happening!" A hole expanded and began to suck in everything in its path using strong gusts of wind.

"We need to get out of here!" Syaoran yelled, grabbing Sakura's hand and rushing to the exit. A strong force held them back.

"We're being pulled in!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her arm.

"Hold onto me!" He ordered then he and Sakura lost their footing once again and fell back onto the floor. The force pulled them back and they slid across the floor towards the enormous dark hole and they fell in.

_**~&~**_

Syaoran felt a harsh slash of freezing air hit his face. He opened his eyes and turned to face Sakura holding her eyes tightly closed as she clung to his arm.

"Sakura-hime, are you injured?" he asked, pulling her up from the ground. Sakura opened her eyes wide at the shock of the cold and let out a little squeal.

"No, I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked, looking around at their surroundings. A soft blanket of ice covered the ground.

"I'm not sure, hime. I'm not even sure how we got here. I'm sorry…"

"Cheer up!" Sakura insisted, smiling. "Let's just look around. Maybe someone can tell us what happened."

"Ok, but first we need to find some warmer clothes." He replied. Sakura nodded and turned to follow Syaoran to what appeared to be a village up ahead, clutching onto her thin overcoat to keep warm. Going from a major hot climate to an extremely cold one wasn't easy to get used to.

After a little while of walking, the two kids finally made it to the village. Oddly shaped houses lined up and seemed to stack onto each other because of the hills they were built on. Dozens of shops and shoppers stood on each side of the ice road. Almost everything was a shade of blue or white. Syaoran led Sakura down the road, warning her to be careful not to slip. Up ahead they noticed a crowd of people standing around a shop whispering amongst themselves. They all seemed to be wearing the same kind of clothes with different designs.

"I wonder what's going on?" Syaoran stated as he looked over at Sakura.

"I'm not sure but we should go check it out!" Sakura exclaimed as she let out a slight sneeze. Syaoran nodded and hurriedly walked down before he and Sakura got to cold and sick.

"What do you mean you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about?" A man with a big booming voice screamed at the worker of a shop. Syaoran and Sakura made it through the crowd and stood at the front of the people watching what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just don't know what you are talking about. Now please go away, your making a scene."

"I told you what happened! I got sucked into some kind of hellhole and ended up here! Now tell me how the hell I get back!" Syaoran gasped as he stared at the large man. He could tell that he wasn't from around here just like them, but then he heard that he arrived here the same way he and Sakura did! _What's going on? _Syaoran thought.

"This is pointless." The man said mostly to himself and turned to walk away. Syaoran saw that the man was tan and had black spiky hair, wore a red face protector with a crescent moon on it, a long black cape, and red and black armor. It also looked like he was carrying a sword by the bulge in the side of his cape.

"Didn't that guy say he got here just like us? His clothes are different too." Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, we should go talk to him." He replied to the emerald-eyed girl. They quickly walked up to the man before he walked away. "Excuse me, uh, sir," Syaoran asked. "Did you say you got here from being sucked into a hole?" The man stopped and turned to face them. Syaoran shuddered at his fierce red eyes.

"Unless you know how to get me out of here, I don't have time to waste on you brats."

"But we got here just like you did!" Sakura shouted to the man. The spiky haired man turned to face her, eyes wide.

"Oh really?" the man asked while raising an eyebrow. Syaoran nodded. "Maybe that's why your clothes looked different then everyone else." The man crossed his arms. "So do you have any idea how to get the hell out of here then?" He asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"We figured that it would be better if the three of us stuck together and figured out a way out of here. My name is Syaoran by the way, and this is Sakura." The brunet replied.

"Kurogane, if you must know." The man said. "And I don't like hanging around with children." Syaoran looked up at the man.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought that it would be safer to stay together since we are all foreigners to this world."

"Whatever." Was all Kurogane said as he started to walk away. Syaoran and Sakura stood staring when all of a sudden the tall man turned his head back to face them. "Are you just going to stand there all day and look dumb or are we going to find a way back to our worlds? Because honestly, I could care less." That sparked some thought into the children's heads and they ran to catch up to their new companion.

**~&~**

"So where are you from, Kurogane-san? Sakura asked politely while warming up in her coat that she obtained from a nice old lady. It was blue with white linen around the edges and had big black buttons holding it closed. It went to her knees. Syaoran had a coat too but his was white with blue linen and was shorter, using a zipper to keep it closed. The black haired man refused to wear a coat though.

"None of your business."

"Oh…" she replied, frowning. The man sighed.

"Japan, alright?" He said annoyed. Sakura smiled.

"What a nice name," She stated. "What was it like?" Just as Kurogane was about to answer, Syaoran noticed a girl standing up ahead of the group.

"Who is that?" he asked to no one in particular.

"There you guys are!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. She ran up closer. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Us?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" The girl replied. She had big, bright crystal blue eyes, long dark brown hair and wore a white dress-coat that rose up to the middle of her thighs. It was really frilly at the bottom. She wore black under armor and knee high furry white boots with black straps up the side. Matching black straps held her dress-coat opening that was lined with dark blue linen closed. A dark blue hood attached at her shoulders and had white fur around the opening of it. The coat had short puffy sleeves and she had on short gloves.

"What do you want kid?" Kurogane asked, staring holes into the girl's skull. She didn't seem to notice though.

"I heard that some travelers came here and I decided to recruit you guys into my super special club!" She said with a big smile on her face. The group stared at her in amazement. She looked older then Syaoran and Sakura and younger then Kurogane, but she acted younger then they all did.

"No thanks." Syaoran politely refused but the girl ran up and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Please?" she asked. "It's for a really really really good cause!" she begged. "I need you guys! It's not really a club, more of like a team! And there is no 'I' in team! Even though there is a 'me' in it but we can just say that none of us know how to spell so then we can just blow off this whole 'Team' thing and you can still help me!"

Sakura could no longer contain her curiosity. "What's it for?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Kurogane muttered, trying to shake the stranger off.

"I do!" The girl yelled, jumping on his back.

"Get the hell off me! I'll kill you!" Kurogane yelled, fire in his eyes. The girl giggled knowing that he couldn't reach her. Sakura and Syaoran shuttered at Kurogane's viciousness. Finally the girl jumped off backwards and landed on her feet in a cat-like gesture.

"Anyways, it isn't a club like I said before. It's actually a rescue team on a mission." The girl corrected. Kurogane glared at her and Sakura gasped.

"What happened?" Syaoran questioned.

"My brother was kidnapped by the king."

"Kidnapped? Why?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out," she replied turning towards the group. "So will you help me?"

"Of course we will, right Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned to face her friend. He nodded.

"I can't let something like this just go unattended to." He stated. "Will you help us, Kurogane-san?" Kurogane glared at the girl, feeling like she knew more then she was letting on.

"Whatever. It'll give me something to do." The man gruffly replied, glaring more at the girl. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, friends!" She shouted merrily at the group and gave Sakura and Syaoran a group hug. They smiled. "Would you like a hug too, Kurogane?" She asked mockingly, pulling her long brown hair behind her ears. Before Kurogane could refuse (and get annoyed that someone he just met didn't put an honorific on HIS name) the girl leapt up on him in a tight embrace.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU MUNCHKIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while running around trying to get the girl off.

"Oh, I don't think we got your name, Miss." Syaoran exclaimed. The girl was finally pulled off by Kurogane and was skipping over to the kids.

"How rude of me! I'm sorry, my name is Yuui."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

"So where are we anyways?" Kurogane asked (holding onto his hidden sword just in case the girl tries to jump on him again) as they walked through town heading for the palace.

"We, my friend, are in Celes. The land of Ice and Snow." The long brown haired girl explained.

"Is that what all of this white stuff is?" Sakura asked, pointing to the ground. "Snow?"

"Yep yep!" Yuui grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Kurogane's face. The spiky haired man quickly dodged. "Wow, Kurogane! You have good reflexes!"

"That was nothing. Back in Japan I was trained since I could walk the ways of a ninja. Now everyone there fears me because I am the strongest one there is. No one stands a chance against--"

"You talk too much Kurogane," Yuui stated as she threw another snowball at the ninja, this time hitting him in the face. Syaoran and Sakura turned pale at the fact that Kurogane was getting so hot with anger it melted the snow on his face.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Anyways, I keep on feeling like there's something I should tell you about me my and my brother…" the blue-eyed girl explained. "I just can't think of what it is."

"Look, the bridge!" Syaoran pointed to one of the super long bridges that connected to a floating piece of land with a large palace-looking building on it.

"Okay! Lets get across the bridge!" Yuui shouted excitedly. She led the group over to the bridge and began to walk across. "Whatever you do, stay as close to the sides as possible." She instructed, moving over to the left. "There is a magical sensor in the middle that alerts the guards and king that someone is crossing the bridge. We don't want to be caught." The others moved to a side of the bridge and continued walking.

"The palace is beautiful." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, you should have seen it years ago. It was way better. More…brighter." Yuui replied, a sad look in her eyes that only Kurogane noticed. They finally made it across the bridge. "Okay, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun will stay out here and watch for guards. Kurogane will go with me to bring my brother out."

"Why me?" Kurogane asked, annoyed.

"Because you have…big…strong arms unlike me who has thin…weak arms. You might need to help carry my brother out." She stated with A LOT of sarcasm in her voice. Kurogane could have lit a match with his eyes. "No further questions?" She looked at the fuming Kurogane and smiled. "Okay then! Lets go!" The two groups split up and Yuui led Kurogane to the back of the castle, warning him where not to step.

"You sure know your way around out here. Have you been here before?" The ninja asked. Yuui stopped and turned around.

"Once or twice. I just have the ability to sense magical pressure." She turned back around and continued running. The two continued on like this in silence. After a minute or two, Yuui stopped and walked carefully over to the wall of the palace, dodging unseen magic sensors with skill. She motioned Kurogane to do the same and he slowly did, not getting over the fact that this place practically ran on magic. Once he made it to the wall by Yuui, she began to pull the large bricks out. One my one she laid them off to the side in the snow until there was a hole big enough for both of them to crawl through.

"Lets go Kurogane."

_**~&~**_

They made it inside the warm palace. Yuui led Kurogane down many staircases into the basement where she said the dungeon 'might' be. She seemed pretty sure though by the sound of her voice, which made Kurogane question how long she's been in the palace. Once down there, Yuui looked inside the first cell.

"We need to look inside these cells for my brother. Think you can handle that?" She asked, clearly sarcastic.

"What do you think?" Kurogane spat back. He took off running down the hall, looking on each side of the wall to find this unknown person. "Wait a minute," he stopped and turned around. "I don't know what the hell your brother looks like, let alone his name."

"Oh! Sorry. He looks just like me and his name is Fay." She replied thoughtfully. Kurogane stomped back to the first cell and repeated the process of running down the hall looking in each cell. Finally he said,

"There's no one in here."

"He must have been moved. I can only think of one other place he would be…and I don't like it."

"You mean you would rather see him in a cold dark cell?" Kurogane asked sarcastically.

"Compared to where he is now, possibly yes." Yuui replied simply. "It would be much easier to get him out if he was in here."

"So where is he now?"

"The throne room."

_**~&~**_

"Yuui-chan and Kurogane-san have been in there a long time…" Sakura noted sadly. "Do you think something happened to them?"

"Nah, you shouldn't worry so much hime. I'm sure they're fine." Syaoran replied, though uncertain if his words were right. He and Sakura have been sitting outside by the bridge for an hour and a half in the cold. _I hope they're alright. _He thought.

"Your right," Sakura said, trying to convince herself. "We just need to be patient I guess." Syaoran nodded.

_**~&~**_

"Here we are," Yuui whispered outside of a large room. "In here is the throne room."

"Why is this room so dangerous?" Kurogane asked.

"Because there is a 90% chance that Ashura is in here with Fay. The other 10% is the chance he got up to use the bathroom or something." She peeked into the small crack in the door and looked back at Kurogane. "You go first."

"WHY ME?" Kurogane whispered a little too loudly.

"Who knows what's in there! I don't want to be the first to find out!" She spat back. "I've never been in here before!" Kurogane grunted and slowly pushed open the door. He stuck his head in but didn't see anything because the room was really dark.

"This room is empty."

"No it's not." Yuui replied and walked in in front of Kurogane. The lights flashed on and Kurogane blocked his eyes with his hand.

"Fay!" She shouted and ran from Kurogane to the throne in the back of the room. The ninja quickly followed. When he got there, he saw Yuui standing in front of a tall, slender man with neat blond hair. He wore an outfit similar to Yuui's but it had buckle straps like on a belt holding it together on the front that started in the middle of his back. The sleeves and the neck also had the straps that went around the edges. The coat went straight down to the middle of his thin thighs. He wore long brown gloves that went up to his elbows and black under armor with buckle straps that went all the way around his thighs just under the shirt. He had on black boots with buckles up the side that went a little under the knees. A large dark blue hood attached at his shoulders and hung on his back. His legs and arms were bound to the legs and the arms of the chairs with rope.

"Is he dead?" Kurogane asked looking at his position. He was leaning towards one side of the throne with his bangs covering his eyes. He, like Yuui, looked really pale.

"No, just sleeping. That guy must have done a number on him! Lets get him out of here." Yuui said while untying the last of ropes.

"Okay but you owe me for carrying him." He said as he walked over to the sleeping man.

_Wait…_He thought as he picked the blond up, surprised at how light he was. "He looks nothing like you."

"Really? People say we look a lot alike, nearly identical. I can't believe you don't see it!" She exclaimed and pulled her brown hair behind her ears.

"Anyone who said that must be pretty damn blind." Yuui laughed as they turned to walk out.

While walking down the long, dark, eerie hall (which Kurogane couldn't help looking over his shoulder every second because of it), the ninja started to wonder:

"Why isn't there anybody else here?"

"Now that you mention it, is does seem kind of strange. This place should be crawling with people. The king must have scared them all off." Yuui replied simply.

"Then what happened to the king?"

"Who knows? I don't want to be around to find out!" She replied as they walked up to a giant wooded door. "Can you help me open this? It's heavy." Kurogane sighed and set the sleeping man up against the wall. He then walked up to the door and put his hands on it.

"1…2…3…Push!" Yuui yelled and they both pushed as hard as they could. The door slowly opened and a loud screeching alarm went off. The room started to flash red.

"Great!" Kurogane screamed throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh…forgot about that…" Yuui admitted quietly. Sounds were heard at the end of the hallway like many footsteps heading towards them. "We need to get out of here!" She shouted.

"Hold on I need to grab this guy!" The ninja shouted accidentally grabbing Fay's leg instead of his arm because of the light.

"Just drag him!" Yuui shouted, turning to run past the door. "We got to hurry!"

"Hey!" Kurogane shouted while throwing the blonde over his shoulder and taking off after her.

After a few twists and turns later Kurogane finally lost Yuui. "Damn!" He shouted as he leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. He had been running for what felt like forever only to lose the only person who knew the way around the castle. _If this guy were fat or heavy I'd be screwed. _He dropped the blond onto the ground to give his sore shoulder a rest. _Should I keep walking and risk getting lost or wait here for that brat to come back? _He wondered. He sat down on the ground after not sensing anyone in the area. He glanced around. The stonewalls were lined with old portraits of people from long ago. There were no doors but the hall split into two different halls and the ninja had no idea where either one led.

Then he turned to the man who was the cause of all this trouble.

His eyes remained closed and his head bowed low. He had no physical bruises or scratches for someone who was kidnapped and treated as a prisoner, _so he must be of some value to the king since he is treated well,_ Kurogane guessed. He stood up and examined the hallways again.

"Damn that kid, what's taking her so long to come back?" He tried to sense any movement from the halls since they were both pitch black but found none. "She better be coming back other wise I'll just have to take my best guess at which way to go and get lost." He turned to the sleeping man. "Any ideas?" No answer. "I must be insane. Talking to a damn unconscious guy who'd obviously not reply. This day just keeps on getting even more fucked up." He paced the hall for a few more minutes. Suddenly, a ruffling sound was heard followed by a small moan. Kurogane looked back to notice the _once_ sleeping man start to stand up. His fingers intertwined and he slowly raised his arms up in a big stretch. Kurogane just stared, amazed.

"What a nice nap!" He cheerfully said while looking over at Kurogane. The ninja finally stopped gawking long enough to form a word.

"Your…"

"Fay." He finished giving a smile. Kurogane immediately regained his composer.

"About time your up. I was getting tired of carrying you." He said in a gruff voice. Fay laughed.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Black." The blond replied. Kurogane fumed.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he fiercely asked, clenching his hand into a fist and waving it at Fay.

"Well, I didn't know your name and I figured it would be rude to ask so late in the conversation!" Fay simply replied.

"Whatever, the name's Kurogane."

"Kur…o…gane?" Fay asked, sounding confused.

"I just said that." Kurogane replied annoyed.

"That's so long and scary! How about something shorter and cuter, say, Kuro-pon? Or Kuro-chan? Oh! How about Kuro-myuu?" he asked, clapping his hands together.

"IT"S KUROGANE! KUR-O-GA-NE!" Kurogane shouted at the top of his lungs, lunging at the blond. Fay laughed and quickly ducked away from the ninja.

"Whatever you say Kuro-wan wan."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING 'WAN WAN'?!!" Fay looked down at the two separate hallways then looked back at Kurogane.

"It looks like your debating on which hall to go down Kuro-rinta. Did Yuui run off again?" He asked, looking over at the black-cloaked man smiling. Kurogane remembered the girl and noticed that Fay's blue eyes looked just like hers but were duller and filled with what appeared to be sadness. They contrasted with his neat blond hair and pale skin really well. _No man should be pretty. _Kurogane thought to himself. He then remembered the question and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, she ran off while we were trying to escape some footsteps we heard. Wait, how did you know she was here?"

"You wouldn't have made it past the bridge without her Kuro-pii." Laughed Fay.

"It's KUROGANE so enough with the nicknames already! You're more annoying then your sister. And what do you mean I 'wouldn't get past the bridge'?!"

"You wouldn't have known about the sensors that went straight down the bridge if Yuui didn't tell you." Kurogane scowled because he knew it was true. Footsteps and voices could be heard down the hall.

"This way, Kuro-chi." The blond whispered and grabbed his hand, leading him down the second hallway.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape!

"Uh oh," Yuui cried as she realized that she wasn't being followed. "I lost Fay and Kurogane!"

"Yuui-chan!" Yuui looked over to see Sakura and Syaoran run up to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! What are you doing in here?"

"We got worried so we came to look for you. Where's Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked looking around. Yuui gave a nervous laugh.

"I…kind of…lost him and my brother." She replied. "I was just getting ready to go back and look for them." A thought popped into Yuui's head. "How did you get in here?"

"We used the front door!" Sakura replied smiling. Yuui threw her hand to her head.

"I wish I thought of that! I forgot that they don't use sensors on the doors! Just guards!"

"There weren't any guards though." Syaoran explained.

"Probably because Kurogane and I set off an alarm when we opened a door so they went to investigate." Syaoran raised his hand to his chin.

"You might be right. I just find it strange how there hasn't been one other person in sight since we've been in here."

"Before we worry about that let's find Kurogane and my brother and get out of here!" Syaoran and Sakura nodded in agreement.

_**~&~**_

"Hey, how many times have you and that kid been here?" Kurogane asked as they continued to walk down the long hall. "She said only once or twice but you both know your way around here pretty damn well."

"How did you get here, Kuro-chan? You don't look like you're from around here." Fay asked, ignoring the question.

"That's none of your business now answer my question."

"Wah, Kuro-wanko is mean!"

"For the last time its KUROGANE! And I just want you to answer the damn question!"

"What question?"

"Forget it. Don't wanna talk then whatever. I don't care." Fay laughed half-heartedly.

"My life isn't really that interesting anyways, Kuro-kyu. So is it just you or are you with other people?" he asked.

"I don't see how that answer would benefit you." Kurogane spat.

"You'd be surprised, Kuro-Kuro." Fay said silently. Kurogane looked stunned but quickly hid it.

"There are two other kids. A boy and girl." He finally replied. "I just met them when I arrived. We came from different places." Even though most people wouldn't have noticed it, Kurogane did. Terror flashed in the blond's eyes for just a very brief second before it faded back into a cocky smile. The ninja grunted.

"I see. So Kuro-tan is like the daddy?" Kurogane flinched.

"NO! Definitely not!" Fay laughed as he threw his hands in the air and started running shouting 'Daddy! Daddy! Kuro-chan's a daddy!' Kurogane charged after him shouting 'GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!' Suddenly, both the ninja and the blond froze. Fay laughed.

"Do you sense it too, Kuro-pon?" Fay asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Kurogane asked, sensing one big aura enter the grounds of the palace.

"The king. We need to find Yuui and get you out of here as soon as possible." Before Kurogane could contemplate what the man had just said his arm was grabbed and they were off in a run again.

_**~&~**_

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!" Yuui yelled, gripping her head in anger. "This is where I lost them!" She turned towards the huffing and puffing Sakura and Syaoran who had just ran down five long halls along with their travel guide.

"Maybe…they…went down one of the halls…back there." Sakura gasped, pointing to the two split halls.

"Yeah, but which one?" Syaoran questioned.

"Man! If I had the same level of power my brother had then I'd be able to find out!" Yuui grunted.

"Power?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, nothing to be concerned about." The blue-eyed girl exclaimed. "Looks like I have to do this the old fashioned way…by thinking." She put her hand to her chin. "Now if I know that ninja like I think I do…he would attempt to look for me down…that hall!" She stated, pointing at the left hall. "But…!" She continued. "If he thinks that he is always wrong when it comes to choosing directions then he would go the complete opposite of what he says…UNLESS he knew he would do that from the beginning and decided that his original guess would be right because he wasn't going to choose that way in the end…SO then he would clearly go down the left hall…but what if…THAT'S IT!" Yuui cheered. "Fay woke up and took him down the right hall!" She smiled and clapped her hands, turning towards Syaoran and Sakura. Both of their heads were smoking trying to figure out what the heck Yuui was talking about. They stood there with a blank look of confusion staring at her.

"Y-yuui-chan, how did you figure that out?" Sakura asked, slowly putting her brain back together.

"It's simple: Kurogane is an airhead. He would most likely stay and wait for me to come back since he wouldn't want to get lost, but since he isn't here, Fay must of woke up and told him which way to go."

"Fay?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"My brother." Syaoran realized what she was talking about and nodded.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. "I get it now! But how do we catch up to them?"

"We can take the left hall and cut them off wherever they are now. I know a shortcut that nobody else knows!" Yuui winked and urged the others to follow while running off into the left hall. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and they ran to catch up.

_**~&~**_

"We are almost to the end of the hall, Kuro-pii." Fay informed the red-eyed man as the aura disappeared.

"What happened to the king?" Kurogane asked, confused. "His aura just disappeared."

"He has the power to hide his aura from people who can sense it. Let's hope that Yuui finds out he's here."

"She can't sense auras?" The ninja asked.

"No, only a special few can sense auras without being trained. I am the only one who can here in the palace because I was born with the ability. Yuui can't because she wasn't born like that or trained to be able too."

"Why wasn't Yuui trained?" the black-cloaked man asked.

"The king didn't want us to be able to sense them. It would be easier for him to…"

"Watch you?"

"Never mind, Kuro-puu." Fay smiled. "I promise to tell you the rest later."

"So will you answer my question now? How many times have you guys been here?" Fay looked on down the hall.

"Yuui was technically right. We have only been here once. But the one time we got here was when we were moving in." Kurogane was stunned.

"So you live here?" Fay looked at Kurogane then forward again.

"Someone's coming, get ready Kuro-chi." Fay whispered. They approached the door at the end of the hall and Fay gripped the handle. All of a sudden the door burst open and a small yelp escaped the blonds lips as a very familiar face pounced on him.

"Fay!" Yuui shouted embracing her brother in a tight hug.

"Hey Yuui! How have you been?" Fay laughed. Kurogane stood there frozen. A mess of brown hair fell at his feet. One word popped into his head. _A wig? _Sure enough, he looked over to where the siblings stood and saw two blondes with bright blue eyes smiling at each other. The gears in the ninja's head turned quickly when he realized what he was seeing.

"T-TWINS?!?!?! YOU GUYS ARE TWINS?!?!?!?!" he screamed pointing. Fay laughed.

Yuui threw her hand to her forehead. "That's what I forgot to tell you!" She exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran ran in the hall gasping for breath when they looked over at the pair.

"Oh my!" Sakura said as she giggled and threw her hand to her mouth. "You didn't tell us you were twins! That's neat! And you have blonde hair Yuui-chan!"

"You must be Fay-san." Syaoran asked walking over to the man. "My name is Syaoran and this is Sakura-hime." He said, pointing to Sakura.

"Nice to meet you!" Fay replied smiling. "I haven't met anyone new in a while."

"TWINS?!" Kurogane shouted to himself, putting his hand up to his forehead in confusion. "B-b-but why the hell were you wearing a damn wig?!" Kurogane asked, finally trying to consider the situation.

"I ran away from the castle. I couldn't walk around looking how I usually do with guards everywhere so I had to disguise myself. Duh, Kurogane." Yuui put her hand on her hip as if it should have been obvious from the beginning that they were twins. Kurogane's voice could be heard in the background shouting, 'you could have told me that!'

"You ran away? Does that mean you live here?" Syaoran asked. Yuui looked over at Fay who smiled.

"Yeah, we lived here since we were little, but we were never allowed to leave so Fay and I ran away." She looked down. "Fay got captured trying to protect me…"

"We should get going." Fay finished, obviously trying to change the subject. Syaoran noticed but didn't say anything and nodded.

_**~&~**_

"How many damn twists and turns does this place have?!" Kurogane screamed, balling his hands into fists down at his side.

"Shhh Kuro-pipi! You don't want anyone to know we're here!" Fay whispered in a scolding tone. Kurogane glared.

"It's KUROGANE. Get it right!" Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Here we are!" Yuui cheered, approaching a big door.

"Does it have an alarm on it?" Kurogane asked, a flashback of what happened earlier popped into his head.

"Nope! None that I can sense!" The girl replied pulling it open. The group ran out the door and appeared back in the throne room. Yuui walked across the room to the exit door and pulled on the handle. "It's locked."

"Not for long!" Kurogane shouted as he charged over to the door, springing his foot out to kick it open. All that was heard was a loud 'THUNK' and a shout of pain from the ninja.

"It's still closed…" Sakura began.

"I know that!" Kurogane yelled, getting up off of the floor. He pulled out his hidden sword and attacked the door with a devastating blow.

"It's still—"

"Don't say it." Kurogane warned, looking over at the young princess. She gulped and whispered a small 'sorry'. Yuui approached the door and examined it carefully. She gasped and faced her brother.

"Fay!" She shouted. The man nodded.

"The door is charmed." Fay explained. "It won't open no matter what you do to it." The group gasped. He turned towards the door they entered from and approached it, pulling on the handle. "Same with this one."

"How can that be?" Syaoran asked, getting closer to Sakura.

"Obviously someone doesn't want us to leave." Kurogane replied, sheathing his sword. Suddenly, the lights cut off, leaving everyone in total darkness. Sakura screamed and Syaoran grabbed hold of her. Yuui stumbled to get by her brother, and Kurogane backed into the group. Fay looked up into the darkness and smiled.

"Look's like we have company." A burst of light shot from the ceiling all the way to the middle of the floor, and everyone ducked to get out of the way. The light burst into little flakes and there stood a man wearing a white robe with long black hair that went all the way down past his back. Syaoran held Sakura while staring at the man, stunned. Kurogane gripped his sword and looked over at the twins. Yuui was glaring death at the man while Fay looked at him with dark eyes and no visual expression on his face.

"Why, hello everyone. Especially you two." The man said looking over at Fay and Yuui. They didn't say anything but Yuui gripped her brother's arm tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurogane asked in his most intimidating voice that would have made babies cry. The man didn't even flinch as he smiled and looked over at the ninja with bright yellow eyes.

"My name is Ashura."


	4. Chapter 4: Magic

Nobody moved. The room, which was now dimly lit, remained silent.

"Fay…" Yuui whispered leaning in towards her older brother. The blond man didn't answer. He just watched Ashura, racking his mind with ways to help the others escape. Yuui nudged him, bringing him back to his senses. He looked at her. Her eyes pleaded with him to do the last thing he ever wanted to do. He looked away.

"My, my! Who are your _pleasant _friends?" the king asked sarcastically after turning away from the steaming ninja, breaking the silence. "I've never seen them here before." he smiled. Kurogane noticed just how familiar that smile was, and looked over at the blond man. No one answered. "Hmm…well I suppose some introductions are in order." He approached the group and stopped just a few feet ahead of the twins who were in front.

Kurogane glared holes in the man's head, holding his sword by his side. Suddenly a strong gust of wind went through the ninja's body and he stumbled back.

"So your name is Syaoran, Kurogane, and Sakura?"

"B-but how?" Stuttered Syaoran while getting over the strange feeling from a moment ago.

"I scanned through your mind to find out your names and what you are doing here. I also learned a great deal of valuable information." he put his hands together.

"Keep your damn dirty hands out of my brain asshole!" Kurogane spat.

"Yuui," Ashura turned towards the girl, suddenly getting more serious. "I know what you did and that you need to be punished."

"I didn't do anything wrong. I escaped from your evil grasp and freed my brother from it too!" she screamed. Ashura laughed.

"Evil? I'm only doing what's best for you. Now come here and I might forgive you. " Ashura held out his hand. Fay stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so." He smiled. Ashura frowned.

"Don't bother protecting her. You can't even protect yourself." The king threw his arm out in front of his face and a bright blue magic blast of energy came out, heading right for the blondes. They both quickly jumped out of the way while the blast missed them and hit the ground, causing a small explosion. Syaoran shielded Sakura from the bits of debris that flew everywhere. Fay stood up just in time to avoid another blast, but once he landed a third one came out and hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Fay-san!" Sakura screamed from beside a stunned and worried Syaoran. Yuui turned around and gasped. Kurogane charged at the king with his sword.

"Too slow." Ashura said as he disappeared and reappeared right behind the ninja, sending him flying back with the energy blast. Kurogane stood right up again, getting ready to charge when he saw Fay stand up. The king looked over. "Admit defeat and start what you were destined to do."

"No." Fay said, closing his eyes, the smile fading from his face. Yuui ran over to him with a confused look on her face. _What is that guy talking about? Destined? _

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course." Fay replied.

"We need to get out of here!" Syaoran shouted over to Kurogane.

"Yeah kid, but did you forget about the damn doors? Were trapped so the only thing left to do is fight." Syaoran gripped Sakura. He didn't want to leave her by herself in this kind of place, but he knew that he had no choice in the matter.

"Sakura-hime, get to safety. I'm going to go help the others to get us out of here." Sakura nodded.

"Be careful Syaoran-kun." She said and ran off to the other side of the room. Syaoran jumped into battle by Kurogane.

"Can you fight kid?" the spiked haired ninja asked in an unconcerned voice. Syaoran nodded.

"Kind of. I'll do my best to keep Sakura and everyone safe though." Kurogane grunted.

"Lets go." Then he took off in a charge behind Ashura in hopes of catching him off guard.

"You know it's going to happen sooner or later. Why wait?" Ashura asked Fay while twirling around to avoid Kurogane's sword. Syaoran kicked his leg up to hit the man but he nimbly moved to the side. "If not them then it will be some other people." He stated as he blocked another kick with his hands. Fay's eyes grew wide.

"Hey, we could use a little help over here!" Kurogane shouted to the blond man as his attack got dodged again. Another energy blast hit him dead on and he was sent flying. He just barley landed on his feet.

"Fay! You have to do something!" Yuui said, hearing and seeing enough of what was going on.

"I…" Fay replied. _If only she knew…_Finally he decided that he had to give up, even though he knew the price he would have to pay. "You win," he whispered without a fight. Ashura smiled knowing that he was the only one who heard that and knew what was about to happen. Fay grabbed Yuui's hand and sprinted to the end of the room where Sakura sat. "Everyone, come here quickly!" he screamed. Sakura was surprised.

"F-fay-san?" she asked as he pulled her into him. Syaoran and Kurogane ran up looking surprised at how the man was acting. _I won't be able to get far…but it won't matter._

"What are you up to now?" Ashura asked.

"Grab on to each other." Fay ordered.

"Wha--?" Kurogane began to ask when Fay smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling everyone together into a big hug. Kurogane struggled, as Syaoran turned to Sakura is confusion. "Let go!" the ninja screamed.

"Just hold on, Kuro-sama." Fay said silently. Suddenly, it became very windy. Everyone stopped squirming and froze. Fay's crystal blue eyes looked out over to Ashura as a blue ring appeared under the group. He could see the king mouth the words 'See you soon' as the bright blue light shot up and engulfed the new travelers. Everything was spinning when suddenly a sharp breeze bit the back of their necks and they landed smack dab in the middle of nowhere. One by one heads popped out of the deep snow that covered the icy ground. Everyone looked at each other but Kurogane was the first to speak up.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" He shouted towards Fay who popped out of the snow the same time Yuui did.

"I believe I just got us out of the palace, but where to I don't know exactly." Fay smiled while he looked around the deserted part of the village. Broken down houses and shops stood in a few places.

"NOT THAT! HOW?" Kurogane corrected loudly.

"With magic. I am a magician after all." Kurogane's brain was shot.

"Wow Fay-san! That is amazing! Why didn't you do that in the beginning though?" Sakura asked being as confused as Kurogane was.

"I promised myself I would never use magic unless absolutely necessary." He yawned and blinked his already half-closed eyelids like it was nothing important. Yuui smiled a little.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell us that in the beginning!?!?" Kurogane screamed, annoyed at how many things the man has left unsaid that were very important.

"It never came up." Fay replied.

"I see." Syaoran said. "Thank you for saving us and breaking your vow then." He smiled and bowed.

"Your quite welcome Syaoran-kun, but it was necessary." Fay smiled. Kurogane glared.

"So _mage. _How the hell do we get out of here?" he asked in a gruff voice. Fay smiled innocently.

"Does Kuro-wan hate a little cold snow?" Fay replied in a mocking tone. The ninja balled his hands up into fists.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared. Fay laughed but Kurogane could feel emptiness from it that he hadn't heard while inside the castle.

"I know where we are!" Yuui shouted excitedly. She ran up to the third broken down house and peeked inside the door-less room. Everyone just stared in puzzlement as she walked inside and popped her head back out a few seconds later. "Guys, come see this!"

"I wonder what it is?" Sakura exclaimed as her and Syaoran walked up to the house along with Fay and Kurogane. The group stepped inside and looked around the small empty room that was filled with dust and cobwebs. It was empty besides the door that was right ahead of them.

"This part of Celes has been deserted since the new palace was built many years ago." Yuui explained. "This building is where I ran to when I escaped from the palace."

"Why did you run away?" Syaoran asked, remembering the brief conversation they had about it while still in the castle.

"Because the king started acting differently. He…changed." The blonde replied, "and not in the good way. But that's a whole other story in itself!" She walked over the door in the middle of the room and opened it up. "This is really what I wanted you to see though." She stepped in the dark room and walked out a second later holding a handkerchief that was wrapped around something small.

"What's that?" Kurogane asked puzzled. Yuui smiled.

"I don't know. I found it the other day." She unwrapped the item to reveal a small, pebble sized gem with a deep purple hue and rough edges that went all around it.

"It's really pretty." Sakura exclaimed.

"It looks like it's a missing piece to something." Syaoran examined. "Where did you find it?"

"I just found it in the snow outside the castle but I don't remember where exactly. The weird thing is that it started glowing today."

"Really? I wonder why." Fay questioned putting his hand to his chin.

"I don't know but it happened when I was walking into town. Then I heard that some new people arrived from another country. I continued walking and then I met you guys!" Yuui cheerfully said.

"I see. So maybe Kuro-puu and the others had something to do with it." Fay said mostly to himself. Kurogane grunted hearing another one of his nicknames.

"But why?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure." Fay replied being snapped out of his train of thought and looked over to the door that led outside. A small squeal was heard and the gem glowed faintly. "I guess we're about to find out." The others turned around and slowly walked out the door and into the cold.

"What the hell was that?" Kurogane asked, recalling the sound a moment ago. He scanned the town. "All I see is sno—" Before he could finish a small white lump jumped on the ninja's face, making him fall back into the snow. The others ran over as the thing jumped onto Syaoran's shoulder, hugging his face.

"Wha--?" Syaoran jumped at the sudden impact but made no sudden movements.

"C-c-cold!" It shrieked. "It's s-so cold here!" Fay smiled.

"Hello there!" He cheerfully said. The thing looked over at the blond man. It was white, had a bright red gem on its forehead, long bunny-like ears with an earring on, and was round. "What's your name?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" 'Mokona' replied.

"I see. Nice to meet you Mokona." Fay said. "My name is Fay," he said pointing to himself, "this is Sakura-chan, this is Syaoran-kun, this is Yuui, and this big black man right here is Kuro-chu." He stated, pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet you everyone! Especially you Kuro-chu!" Mokona teased.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU WHITE MANJUU!" Kurogane screamed while trying to grab the white creature. Mokona laughed and jumped on Fay's shoulder.

"Now now, be nice Kuro-wanwan." Fay scolded.

"Nice to meet you Mokona!" Yuui said happily as she patted it's head.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Sakura added.

"So what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm on a mission!"

"Mission?" Sakura repeated.

"Yep yep!"

"For what?" Fay asked smiling.

"To find you, silly! And now that I have its time to go!" Mokona cheered. "Ready?"

"Huh?" Syaoran asked. Fay looked confused.

"What are you…" Kurogane started.

"Here we go!" Mokona shouted, opening up its mouth.

"Wah—wait!" Yuui shouted as a strong force pulled her and the others in Mokona's mouth. Syaoran reached out and grabbed Sakura as everything else disappeared.

_**~&~**_

"So you've arrived." A tall slender woman with long black hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail noted as she saw a bright light fall to the ground and expand, causing it to disappear and reveal five young people standing in front of her shop. She looked them over. She saw a young boy clutch an emerald-eyed girl, a tall slender man with smile on his face standing by a girl who appeared to be his twin that was clinging onto his arm, and a big tall man in a black cloak sitting on his knee. The boy was the first to speak up.

"W-where are we?" Syaoran asked, still holding onto Sakura.

"I'm not sure…" Sakura replied looking up at her surroundings. She spotted a woman who was wearing a long, gorgeous black dress and jumped. "Oh!" Kurogane and Fay looked over at her.

"Who are you lady?" Kurogane asked annoyed.

"You're the Dimensional Witch." Fay exclaimed. The woman faced the group with her scarlet eyes and pale skin and spoke.

"I have been called many things, but you may call me Yuuko."


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

"Witch?" Kurogane asked impolitely. "How the hell did you know that, wizard?"

"I heard about her sometime ago." Fay replied.

"Yes…and you must be the group that I sent Mokona to find." Yuuko stated.

"Obviously." Kurogane muttered. "But why?" Yuuko looked over at him and scarlet eyes met ruby ones.

"You are lost and you wish to get home, right?" She asked. Syaoran and Sakura gasped.

"But how did you know?" Syaoran asked.

"Can you get us back?" Sakura added. It was silent until the witch raised her arm in a bored gesture.

"Sorry, I can't undo the magic that brought you here." Yuuko simply replied.

"What! Why?" Kurogane asked getting more irritated by the second.

"Because it is a special spell that only the caster can repel."

"Umm, I'm sorry, but it must be a mistake that we're here. You see…"Yuui started.

"I see no mistake." Yuuko added. "You were brought here by Mokona, right?" Yuui nodded. "Then you were meant to be here." The witch looked over at the magician who looked back smiling, almost as if they were having an unheard conversation.

"But…who would want to bring us here?" Sakura asked sadly.

"A very evil man by the name of Fei Wong Reed." The witch told the group. "He wants you to do his dirty work for him."

"But how?" Syaoran asked.

"By having you round up the fragments of the Negai Stone. Let me explain." Yuuko held up her hand and a bright orb shaped light appeared floating above it. Then an image of a deep purple stone about the size of a fist appeared. The group stared in confusion. "This is the Negai Stone. No doubt you know that the word 'Negai' means 'Wish'. Fei Wong Reed obtained it in the past. He knew about the powers that it held. The owner who finds it can have one, free wish of anything they could ever dream of. Fei Wong Reed's wish was something everyone dreams of, but no one can grant, so he found the stone." Sakura stared in amazement.

"What did Fei Wong Reed wish for?" She asked.

"When Fei Wong went to make his wish, the stone shattered." The stone in the image broke into many pieces. "One with evil in their hearts can never use the stone. Now his goal is to have someone with no evil make his wish for him, so he brought people from different worlds together so that they can gather the missing shards from the Negai Stone for him. If the stone's shattered pieces were put back together, then it could be used again. He knew that if he brought people here from different worlds, they would do anything to get back, even try to collect the pieces for him and save him the trouble of doing it himself."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kurogane asked, not interested in wasting time finding any stone.

"This stone is your only ticket home." The witch answered. Kurogane grunted.

"That means that we have no choice but to find those pieces..." Sakura whispered to herself.

"So, we weren't picked for any reason? It was just a coincidence that we happened to be in the ruins at the time?" Syaoran questioned, remembering how he arrived at the previous world.

"There's no such thing as coincidence. There is a reason you all are here." Yuuko replied as she turned towards the twins.

"But…" Yuui started.

"Look at what is in your hand." The witch ordered. Yuui looked down saw the bright sparkle of the purple stone piece then gasped.

"This is…!" Yuuko smiled and nodded.

"That is a part of the Negai Stone, and by the looks of it, the core."

"And it is their only ticket home?" The blonde girl asked. Yuuko nodded.

"Yes, but whether you give them the piece and go with them or not is all up to you."

"Of course I will!" Yuui instantly replied. Syaoran and Sakura gasped. The long black haired witch nodded.

"Are you aware of the journey ahead of you?" she asked the group.

"Yes," Syaoran replied, looking over at Sakura smiling. A mumble came from Kurogane, which everyone took as a yes.

"I'll be going too." Yuui added. "I want to help you guys." Sakura and Syaoran smiled.

"And you?" Yuuko asked, turning towards Fay. "Do you wish to go?"

"I can't really go home now, can I?" Fay chuckled half-heartedly. Yuuko closed her eyes and smiled.

"No, I suppose not." Her eyes darted towards the group and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Now for the price."

"What price?" Kurogane questioned.

"The price for the transportation I will be providing for your travels." Everyone stared in confusion.

"What do you want?" The ninja asked. Yuuko studied him for a split moment.

"Do you each want to pay a price, or shall I take one big one?"

"I'll pay the price for Sakura and I." Syaoran responded instantly with a surprised look from Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun!" She whispered.

"That's fine. What about you?" Yuuko asked turning to Kurogane.

"I have no reason to pay someone else's price for them. I just want to get home. So what do you want?" Yuuko smirked.

"Your sword." Kurogane shot up.

"What? Why?" he asked, balling one hand into a fist and gripping the sword Ginryu.

"It's valuable to you, is it not?" she replied with a smug look.

"Of course! It's been in my family for generations!" He growled. Yuuko slid up right by him, poking his arm gently to irk him.

"So what's it going to be tough guy?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fine!" Kurogane shouted, pulling away from her. "You better take care of it though." He held out the sword and it glowed, floating away from his grasp and into the back of the shop that stood in the background. Next she turned towards the blonde girl who was laughing nervously.

"I see. Your most valuable possession is your earliest memory with your brother. Will you give it to me?" Yuui looked over at Fay who smiled.

"It's up to you." He reassured her.

"Okay, I'll pay." She reluctantly replied. Yuuko raised her hand and images of her and Fay as children flashed through her head. She was promising him…something. She grabbed his little hand with her equally small one. It was all happening so fast and sped up by the second. She hugged him and suddenly everything went black. _What happened? What memory did I lose…? I don't remember… _Yuui questioned. She couldn't remember what she was just thinking about and it made her feel sad. Yuuko turned to Fay.

"Your price has been paid." Fay nodded.

"WHAT!" Kurogane screamed. "He didn't even give you anything!"

"What he gave me is of no concern to you." The witch stated. Kurogane glared at the witch and turned to see the man smiling faintly, eyes full of sadness. It made him forget about his anger and just feel pity towards him for some reason. _Just ignore it. _He thought and brushed it off. Yuui looked towards her twin in confusion along with Syaoran and Sakura, but none of them asked or said anything about his price. "Now for you." Yuuko said as she turned towards the young kids. "Syaoran-kun, your price is your ability to get home."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The most important thing to you is getting Sakura-chan home safely. Your price is the wish you would make to get you there, which means that once you reassemble the stone, you can't wish your way back to your world, and your wish goes to me."

"But…what if we don't get the--" Syaoran started when Sakura stopped him.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. We will get it and I will wish us home." Sakura informed him gently. Syaoran nodded.

"I didn't want you to waste your wish on that though…"

"It's fine, trust me." Sakura smiled. Syaoran smiled back and faced the witch.

"Now that all of the prices are paid are there any last questions?" Yuuko asked. Kurogane spoke up.

"If we are going to be traveling to different worlds, why don't you just drop us off at our worlds? Why go through all of this damn trouble to search for some stone?"

"The worlds you were pulled from are locked to keep you from getting back, other wise you would have been back by now." The witch informed the ninja. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, how will we be traveling?" Yuui asked. Yuuko raised her hand and a few excited squeals came out from the shop, followed by a small black animal and an equally small white animal.

"Mokona!" Sakura exclaimed. The white creature jumped into Yuuko's hand.

"These are both of the Mokona Midori. No doubt that you met this one already." The witch explained pointing to the white Mokona. "He will be your guide."

"Yep yep!" the white Mokona cheered.

"Why share?" Kurogane asked. "Give me the black one. That white one is annoying."

"Sorry, but this Mokona will stay here in order for me to communicate with you." Yuuko replied pointing to the black Mokona who let out a lower pitched squeal of delight.

"Kuro-puu is so mean!" Mokona whined. Kurogane glared.

"Well it is about to time for you to be going, so before then I need to tell you kids something." The witch said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"As you travel across worlds, you may see people you know and miss from your previous worlds. However, they won't recognize you because they are different people and not the ones you know. Keep this in mind." Mokona jumped out of the witch's hand and into the air, expanding its mouth. Everything started getting sucked in around the travelers.

"Wah!" Yuui yelled as her feet dragged along the pavement towards the mouth.

"There may be no such thing as coincidence, but there is inevitability. Remember this." The winds pulled harder as Syaoran reached for Sakura. "Oh and one more thing," Yuuko mentioned, "Mokona can't control where you land so it's all up to fate. Good luck." And with that, they were gone.

Kurogane looked around the blue and swirly vortex. His eyes were heavy and his stomach felt sick from not knowing where they were going to end up. _How the hell did I end up in this mess? _He asked himself for the thousandth time. He looked down at where they were falling from. It looked endless. He looked around at the others. Syaoran was holding onto Sakura with his eyes clenched as if bracing himself for what lies ahead. The brunette girl was sleeping but still clutching onto the kids shirt unconsciously. Yuui appeared right next to them with her eyes wide in shock and she was looking above her. Kurogane closed his eyes, but not before looking at the blond man. His eyes were closed and he had a sad looking expression on his face covered with an obviously fake smile. This only made Kurogane growl. _Your smile gives you away mage. _He shook of the thought and relaxed his muscles, finding the fall soothing. He closed his eyes, images soon flashing before his eyes.

_A large sword with golden trim on the handle and a long silver blade disappeared into a strange seal on the ninja's hand. Screams could be heard in the background. His face was dull and emotionless, and he made no motion as a familiar scent filled his nose._

_Blood._

"_Kuuurrooo-puuu!"_


End file.
